Nations and Heroes
by ChildofStorms
Summary: A branch of of the Captain and America series, these are connected one shots between Marvel superheroes and the nations.


So, as I promised, I am continuing the Avengers/ Hetalia crossover. On a side note before you start on this chapter, this is going to follow the marvel movies. So, as to that, the Enchantress from the last story is now more closely related to the one Asgardian from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The one who was making all the men do what she wanted. So, yeah. Heh?

Well, here's the new chapter, I decided that I should do that whole, Canada's day with the Avengers

A Very Unexpected and Polite Day

Madeleine knew she shouldn't have agreed to come with he sister. Just like she knew that she needed to find some way to stop said sister from using maple products as an incentive to follow along with her idiotic plans.

And Madeleine did count this as idiotic. Standing in the Avenger's tower with the six originals plus the newcomer, Sam? She didn't really catch his name, staring at both her and Amelia wasn't her brand of syrup, or cup of tea. Really, she was wondering when she would be able to just run off, and reduce the risk of having a twenty question session.

But of course, that wasn't going to happen when Amelia's hand was wrapped around her wrist and as she talked to Tony and the others.

"Hey guys! So, we were in the city for a meeting, and it happened to end early. And the last time we saw one another, I did tell Steve we'd talk again. Lunch is on me?"

Tony laughed, and a chorus of agreements answered. Amelia just looked at Madeleine, that smug grin plastered all over her face. Madeleine was going to murder her, slowly. Surely. Right after she got her promised maple pancakes.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't take long for the group of heroes to get ready and out the door, and everyone proceeded towards the streets, with Amelia claiming her designated choice was close by. With the pushing, and the limited space around them, Madeleine soon found herself walking shoulder to arm with Bruce. He gave her a small smile as they both dodged people and elbowed through the crowd.

"I think the crowds are worse than usual today."

Madeleine nodded in agreement, "Especially with this heat. I don't know how Amelia manages it."

Madeleine stumbled as she talked, trying to stay close enough that she could hear Bruce speak. She had to admit that's he was impressed with him. She had watched him hide in her forests, and she had listened to her land as it spoke about the military forces following him. She had even gotten into some good discussions with other nations that had also had the doctor hide amongst their people.

Bruce grunted as he took another shoulder against his chest, and for a moment Madeleine allowed the thought of him hulking out to cross her mind.

"I take it that crowded areas like this aren't your favorite?"

Bruce faltered, before nodding. "Not just crowded. Sudden noise, anger, fear. Anything that involves those can be a bit dangerous."

"Hmm, I can understand that. As nations, we can sometimes get the backlash of our people's emotions. Times of war, terror, and of fear too. We can lose ourselves easily. Especially with the younger nations. You should have seen Amelia during the Red Scare."

"I take it she wasn't herself."

Madeleine laughed, her voice sounding harsh on her ears. "She tried to shoot anyone that came near her. "

Bruce let out a low whistle, "I can't imagine her as that. Does that mean that Nations change constantly?"

Canada took a moment to answer, watching as Amelia took a sudden turn onto a side street. She looked up at Bruce, "We are ourselves, but there are times when we can be very different. People call me quiet and shy, but during the last great war Germany referred to me as Hell Hound. Arthur use to be a pirate, Italy use to be a collection of kingdoms and he was actually more serious."

Bruce nodded as she spoke, and was about to answer as Sam slowed down to walk next to Madeleine.

"Do you know where Ms. Jones is taking us?"

Madeleine shook her head, then looked around her. "I think that there use to be a café around here that she liked. But it's been almost 50 years."

Sam's eyebrow lifted, almost meeting his hairline. "So, Clint and Tony weren't pulling my leg. How exactly does that work out?"

Madeleine spent the next ten minutes of their walk, discussing nations, and where most of them thought they came from. By the end of the discussion, they were all seated in a small restaurant, and everyone was paying attention.

Natasha was leaning against her seat as Madeleine talked about the nations before them. "So these Ancients are basically all of the dissolved and destroyed nations."

Amelia nodded, speaking before Madeleine could respond. "Yep. Madeleine and I were raised by Native America, and her children. A lot of them disappeared, when the European nations came over, but we still talk to them once in a while."

Madeleine sighed, "Amelia talks to them, even when they don't want to. I, however, respect the fact that they do not like me or my sister, and so I only speak to them when it's an accidental run in."

Thor placed down his cup, "Why do they hate their fellow kind? Should you not be brothers and sisters?"

Amelia laughed, and replied while she played with the ends of her hair. "Asking nations to be a one big happy family doesn't usually fly. We are our people, not just the land. One moment we can be really good friends, and the next we'll be at each others throats."

Madeleine nodded in agreement, "Roderich and Elizaveta tried a marriage contract once, and it didn't really work out that well."

Amelia snorted, "I'm fairly sure Roderich is trying to get back with her. And Gilbert is just running around the two of them, trying to start a threesome fling."

"Poor Elizaveta."

"Don't feel bad for her, she has her frying pan."

The avengers all looked at each other as the two continued to talk, flinging around names and events. As Clint listened, he was sure he could pick up references to several historic events and some modern ones.

"If you don't mind, who are all of these people?" Steve asked.

Amelia and Madeleine both looked at each other, then looked back to the others as they both mouthed sorry.

Amelia started, "Well, all those people are other nations."

"And ex-nations."

"I'm pretty sure Gilbert was reassigned Western Germany."

"Don't tell him that, he still thinks he's Prussia."

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want to pop that bubble. He'll lose his awesomeness."

"Amelia, we all know he just says that."

"Shouldn't you be defending your boyfriend?"

"I'm not dating him."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Is it Netherlands or Cuba this time?"

"Hoser…"

Amelia laughed as Madeleine glared at her, sulking farther down in her seat. Amelia looked at the confused faces around her, and after a small cough she continued.

"I would tell you about them, but they like their privacy."

Madeleine nodded. "Some nations wouldn't mind getting their hands bloody if they decided they didn't want you to know their names."

"And they wouldn't care since you are American citizens and not their own."

Tony nodded, "What about Ms. Williams. She's Canada, right?"

"I really don't care. Both America and Canada are so interconnected with this superhero thing, we might as well be united in that area."

"My sister is also a big softy outside of war. Can't hurt a moose."

"I hunt all the time, Amelia. I just know how to not overuse my resources."

Clint let out a rough laugh, "Is that considered a burn with nations? Like, economical jokes are really insults."

Tony joined in with a huge grin on his face, "Does that make history, adult novels? Or geography being pin-ups?"

Natasha stared at the two, "Tony, you're not even drunk enough to be making jokes like that. Clint," He froze, before meeting her gaze. "I say we should have a round in the training room after this."

The group watched as the two men slowly lost their feathers and their pride.

"Ms. Romanoff is not a woman to be messed with, and neither are Ms. Jones or Ms. Williams." Sam commented on the side, before looking at Madeleine and Amelia.

"Would we ever be able to get to know the other nations?"

Amelia frowned, and both she and Madeleine looked at each other, a silent discussions passing between them. Amelia began to speak, still looking at Madeleine.

"Some nations don't like humans knowing. It's hard to be friends with people who don't live as long as we do." She looked away from Madeleine, her face solemn. "Some nations also don't trust humans because of past experiences."

Madeleine nodded, "Bad kings, bad rulers in general. Like, England hasn't told anyone who he was in almost 50 years. I think he does alert his monarchy, but not his parliament or other political figures."

"I haven't told any of my presidents since the early 90's. And I haven't even dropped a hint to anyone else after the twin towers."

"And that's considered being too public, eh."

Thor looked like he wanted to say something as a car went flying past the window. The group froze, eyes wide.

"You're joking. Who is it this time?" Tony grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "At least I brought my suit."

Amelia shrugged her shoulders, "Life as a hero. Fun, ain't it?"

"Depends on your definition of fun."

"You know you like it, Tony. Saving people is one of your favorite pastimes."

Steve nodded as they all began to head through the back door and into the alleyway. " We wouldn't do it if we didn't feel called to protect."

"I thought it was avenge." Clint said as he took out a small crossbow. "When will the rest of our supplies come."

Natasha looked at Clint's weapon, "Ten minutes. I suggest we start now, though. That guy is causing a mess."

Amelia and Madeleine stood back as they watched the heroes shift into their alter egos, "And you all doubted me when I said heroes could be the solution."

"It's still a new game, anything could happen."

"Don't jinx it, you know saying stuff like that jinxes it."

"What are you two going to do?" The sisters turned back to the Avengers, most of which were gone. Bruce was the only one still standing with them.

"Eh, we have to leave. I think the meetings going to restart in an hour."

Canada sighed, "It's starting in twenty minutes."

"Details."

Bruce nodded, before turning away. "Please be careful, Natasha is right about this guy being destructive."

Amelia laughed, "Thousands of aliens, and you guys were fine. Go win."

Bruce's skin shifted to the Hulk's green, and both Amelia and Madeleine watched as he careened through the alley's entrance and into the streets.

"Dang, he kicks ass."

"Meeting, Amelia. I don't want to hear Germany yell at us again."

"Germany always yells, even if we are early."

"Let's not make it worse."

The two made their way farther into the alleyway and into the next street, ignoring the sound of sirens and the smell of smoke.


End file.
